hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 813 - 4 Chefs Compete
The thirteenth episode of Season 8 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX, on December 1, 2010. On that episode, dinner service was an improvement, one chef threatened physical violence to another, and nobody was sent home. Intro Back in the dorms, Jillian said that she felt white as a ghost, while Trev admitted that he did not think he was getting another reprieve. As part of the final four, Jillian knew that she would have to fight back after her poor performance, while admitting to Russell that she did not think Trev would be in the final four, as Russell believed that Trev was the next to go. Then, Russell claimed that he himself was his biggest competition, while stating that Trev was in way over his head, and while he did not think highly of Nona, he considered her a better cook than Jillian, as the latter was falling apart. Individual challenge The next day, the chefs went downstairs, where Ramsay paired Jillian and Trev, and Nona and Russell, and asked both pairs to cook a dish in thirty minutes. However, while the chefs were cooking their dishes, Ramsay was in the red kitchen cooking his own dish for the next challenge. After thirty minutes, the two pairs got their dishes plated, and Ramsay managed to correctly deduce what ingredients were used for each dish by taste alone, much to everybody’s amazement. Then, Ramsay announced that their real challenge was the Taste It Now Make It Challenge. With 45 minutes, the chefs had to recreate Ramsay’s dish on the four components, which were meat, purée, garnish, and sauce. For the meat, Nona and Russell used veal, while Jillian used pork. On his side, Trev used both proteins on his station, and decided to use them to keep it safe. For the purée, while Russell, Nona, and Jillian used yam, Trev decided to use carrot. For the garnish, everybody decided to use celery root and cabbage. But, while Russell, Jillian, and Trev used bacon to accent the cabbage, Nona decided to use pancetta. For the sauce, everybody used chicken stock, but Trev added port wine to his sauce. As time was running out, Trev decided to use pork as the meat, but while everybody plated, he failed to plate his purée. After tasting everybody’s dishes, Ramsay revealed that while Trev was the only one that got the carrot purée correct, he was disappointed that Trev did not plate it. Then, Ramsay revealed that while everybody got the chicken stock correct, Trev was the only one that added the port wine as well. However, Nona and Russell got veal as the correct meat, and were in the top two. Out of them, Ramsay declared Nona as the winner because she used pancetta for the cabbage. Reward Nona was rewarded with a trip to Beverly Hills, at the Hands on Boutique Spa. She also picked Russell, much to Jillian’s dismay, who called Nona a bitch. Back upstairs, Nona discovered that her second reward was a new Demeyere pan set, along with a cookbook from Ramsay, much to her excitement. At the spa, Russell started flirting with one of the masseuses, much to Nona’s amusement. Punishment Jillian and Trev were punished by prepping the kitchen for the next service, and ironing both the tablecloths, and Ramsay’s jacket. During the punishment, James directed Trev and Jillian to the washing machine, but Jillian was fed up with doing punishments. While ironing, Jillian and Trev planned on nominating Nona and Russell even if they would do well at dinner service, as they wanted the underdogs to win. Before service When Nona and Russell came back from their reward, Nona admitted that while she wanted to pick Jillian, she picked Russell as she did not want to be on his bad side. As the chefs began their prep, Jillian rudely snipped at Nona as Russell believed that she had a bad attitude, and was wasting their time. Later, Ramsay came by and told Jillian to meet him in his office, much to her concern as that meant she might be going home. In his office, Ramsay said that despite Jillian came into the competition as an underdog, she really worked hard, and proved him wrong. However, Ramsay asked Jillian why she was losing confidence in herself after the last few dinner services, and when she answered that she was beating herself on her past mistakes, Ramsay told her not to do that anymore, and fight back as she could perform as good as anybody else. Jillian felt motivated as she came back to the kitchen, and Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Mackenzie Phillips, Brian Bosworth, and Sanjaya were in attendance. Nona got the night off to a strong start with her pasta, and Jillian’s scallop garnish, along with Russell’s scallops, were also accepted. Ramsay noticed that it was a lot different than their previous services, and urged them to keep the momentum. However, Nona sent overly peppered risotto, and Russell sent raw scallops, before getting mocked by Ramsay when he answered with yo, which Trev took notice that Russell was not as he boasted he was. An angry Ramsay ordered them not to slow down, and Nona and Russell managed to rebound from their mistakes. Because of that, food was leaving the kitchen at a good stream. When they began their entrées, Trev got overwhelmed as a lot of the early entrées were meat, and Ramsay urged him to stay in control. Then, a nervous Trev struggled to carve his first Wellington, forcing Ramsay to come over and show him how to properly slice it, but Nona got annoyed that Trev had Ramsay at his station, and compared him to having training wheels. After Trev dropped a piece of steak improperly, Ramsay told him to leave for a bit to calm down, much to Jillian’s amusement, though Trev felt embarrassed while he was waiting at the other hand of the kitchen door. When Trev came back, Ramsay gave him a pep talk as entrées were leaving the kitchen. Despite feeling confident, Trev sent one Wellington when there was three on the ticket, and Ramsay asked him if he wanted to go home, before sending him outside again. After Trev came back to the kitchen, Ramsay lectured him to concentrate and slow down. Then, Russell sent an overcooked halibut, and then a raw halibut on his refire. Despite that, he rebounded, and entrées were leaving the kitchen quickly. Meanwhile, Jillian was very pumped after her pep talk with Ramsay, and kept pushing out perfect garnishes. Near the end, Russell and Trev had a communication meltdown as Russell did not have a salmon fired, and Trev believed that he should have had it ready for the next ticket. However, when Ramsay told them that they were not ready for that ticket yet, it led to a small spat between Russell and Trev, until Jillian told them to stop. Then, an annoyed Jillian said that Russell was a bully and Trev was a fucking idiot, and said that they could fail if they wanted. Despite that, dishes were still being pushed out, but Nona was dragging on a risotto for Sanjaya. When Nona brought her risotto, it was bland, and Ramsay revealed that it was also burnt at the bottom. Despite that, Nona managed to bounce back as the chefs finished their last ticket. As they were working on desserts, Russell asked Trev who he would send home, and while Trev claimed that he had no idea, he secretly knew that he and Jillian were going to nominate Russell. Post-mortem When the chefs were lined up, Ramsay said that after some miserable, horrific, and horrendous services, he was happy that he got a service that while not perfect, was bloody good. However, they were still asked to nominate two people for elimination. Back in the dorms, Jillian said that she should not be nominated as she had a great night, and Trev said that he did well too, before nominating Nona and Russell. However, Nona said that Trev was her first nominee for having his ass wiped by Ramsay all night, and Russell was her second for his struggles on fish. Jillian agreed with Nona, but Trev was angered by that as she went against their plan. Russell nominated Trev for his poor communication, and claimed that if Trev would speak to him like he did again, he would slap the shit out of him, though a shocked Nona called it uncalled for. Elimination Trev announced that he was the first nominee for elimination, and Russell was the second. Ramsay called them down, and during their pleas, Russell claimed that he could get to that leader's platform, but Ramsay said he was concerned that his arrogance was outshining his talent. Then, Ramsay reminded Trev that he panicked and rushed, but Trev responded that he stepped up to Ramsay’s calibre as service continued. After, Ramsay called Trev’s name, but sent him back in line, and after, he called Russell down, but instead of eliminating him, but revealed that Russell’s girlfriend and parents were behind the doors, before letting them in. Then, Trev reunited with his sister and best friend, Jillian with her boyfriend and sons, and Nona tearfully reunited with her husband and infant son. Then, Ramsay revealed that because of their great service, he decided to give the chefs a break and not send anybody home. After, the chefs got to reconnect with their loved ones, before going back to the dorms. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes